La vie en rose
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Tenía que ser una estampa muy curiosa la nuestra: Una dama con un vestido brillante bailando con un gato callejero. Me sentía como "La Dama y el Vagabundo". La burbuja de calma y bienestar era tan agradable que no podía encontrar nada de negativo en ello. Historia corta de la colección "Noir, Bleu, Cheveux".
1. Chapter 1

**Primera parte**

Recorrí los tejados de París presurosamente, recriminándome a mí mismo mi torpeza. No era propio de mí olvidarme de mis cosas, ni hablar de dejármelas atrás. Mucho menos algo tan importante como mi _tablet_. Allí estaban todas mis tareas y apuntes. Emití un gruñido frustrado antes de saltar al tejado del colegio.

Lo bueno era que ya era tarde, por lo que no quedaría nadie en clase. Si había alguna abeja laboriosa en el panal, estaría en la biblioteca.  
Me asomé, desde el tejado, por la ventana. Tenía la intención de descolgarme y colarme por ahí, en lugar de recorrer todo el edificio. Me tuve que esconder al instante, volviendo a mi posición inicial, agazapado. Había una persona en el salón. Gracias a mis perspicaces y maravillosos ojos, había podido registrar su presencia al momento. Estaba de espaldas, pero por sus curvas, resaltadas con aquel vestido blanco estilo Audrey Hepburn, era obvio que era una chica. Y aquel cabello suave y estrellado, recogido en dos coletas, solo podía ser de una persona. Mi princesa, Marinette.

Con mucho cuidado, me asomé nuevamente. Marinette danzaba, con cierta torpeza. Rodeaba el aire con sus brazos, esperando que la guiara.

Gracias al bullicio de la calle, mis propios rezos internos y el bajo volumen del aparato de música, no le había prestado atención hasta el momento a la canción que sonaba. Una versión desconocida de _La vie en rose_ era la banda sonora del baile de mi princesa.

Con mucho cuidado, abrí la ventana y me colé en la habitación. Me senté en el marco, en una postura desenfadada, observándola. No es que yo fuera un acosador ni nada por el estilo, pero ver a Marinette aprender a bailar, con sus pasos torpes, me provocaba un sentimiento de ternura. Sin embargo, cuando temí estar volviéndome uno de estar tanto tiempo ahí parado, me obligué a hablar:

—Es más fácil bailar con una pareja, princesa —sugerí, con una risita socarrona. Se intensificó al ver como Marinette se sobresaltaba, dando un brinco, y se giraba en mi dirección con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Chat! ¡No me des esos sustos! —exclamó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Haciendo caso omiso al reclamo, me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella. Le tendí una mano, esperando que aceptara.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y sin cambiar de posición.

—Déjame enseñarte, princesa.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó, incrédula y desconfiada.

Reafirmé mi mano tendida, esperando. Esta vez sí la aceptó.

La canción estaba en bucle, así que no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando. Solo sé que, de forma inconsciente, me sumí en su perfume de lavanda.

Tenía que ser una estampa muy curiosa la nuestra: Una dama con un vestido brillante bailando con un gato callejero. Me sentía como _La Dama y el Vagabundo_. La burbuja de calma y bienestar era tan agradable que no podía encontrar nada de negativo en ello.

Solo puedo decir que, después de llevar a Marinette a su hogar y separarnos, corrí a mi casa con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Una que desapareció al llegar a mi habitación y darme cuenta que me había dejado la _tablet_ en clase. Otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte**

Aprovechando que esa tarde no tenía ninguna actividad ni trabajo planificado, me quedé, intencionadamente, en el instituto aquella tarde.

El día anterior estaba tan absorto, por el inesperado baile y el perfume a lavandas de Marinette, que se me había pasado, completamente, preguntarle a ella qué hacía practicando en semejante lugar. ¿Lo más lógico no sería ensayar en casa? Sobre todo, si planeas hacerlo sola.

Esperé a que todo el mundo se hubiera ido, corroborado por el silencio calmo y agradable, para atreverme a ir al aula. Esta vez, mucho más atento a mí alrededor, esperando cualquier señal de lo que buscaba, capté el sonido que buscaba. Ni siquiera necesité los ultra desarrollados sentidos de Chat Noir para captar las notas danzando en el aire. Eran muy tenues al principio. Casi no podían inmutar al silencio que se había establecido en el centro, tan lleno de vida por las mañanas. Sin embargo, cuanto más me acercaba a la clase, más clara era la melodía y la voz que la acompañaba. Una vez llegué allí, me encontré a Marinette igual que la última vez. Bailaba sola, muy lentamente, abrazando el aire. No obstante, esta vez sus pasos eran más certeros y sus brazos parecían amoldarse a una figura concreta, no a una masa de aire amorfa. Toqué suavemente la puerta, haciéndome ver, logrando que Marinette se sobresaltara.

— ¡Chat! ¡Te he dicho que...! —Marinette se dio la vuelta en mi dirección, cortando la frase a la mitad—. ¡Oh! A-Adrien, lo siento. No quería gritarte —se lamentó, jugueteando con sus manos y hundiendo la mirada en el suelo. En su piel tan pálida, el sonrojo se apreció con claridad rápidamente.

—Disculpa, no quería asustarte —me disculpé, acercándome a ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Pues, yo, estaba bailando —contestó, aún sin levantar el rostro.

— ¿Sola? —pregunté con inocencia.

—Sí, bueno. Mis padres van a llevarme con ellos a un evento muy importante. No se compara con los eventos a los que tú acostumbras, ya sabes, pero, sin embargo, es importante. Para ellos lo es, y me sugirieron que aprendiera un poco.

No pude evitar encontrar confuso, a la par que enternecedor, el nervioso discurso de Marinette.

—Lo entiendo. En realidad, por razones similares, yo tuve que aprender a bailar. ¿Quieres que sea tu compañero de prácticas?

— ¿¡D-de verdad!? —interrogó Marinette, alzando rápidamente el rostro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí, claro —asentí, acercándome a ella.

Le tendí mi mano, esperando que la aceptara. Parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Estiró su mano en dirección a la mía, pero, a medio camino, se detuvo. Cerrándola en un puño, colocó la mano bajo su cuello y retrocedió. Al contemplar la confusión en su rostro, me preocupé.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Marinette? ¿No te encuentras bien?

Marinette negó rápidamente, moviendo reiteradas veces la cabeza. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— ¿He hecho algo mal?

Nuevamente, Marinette negó.

—No es culpa tuya, Adrien. Soy yo. Siento que esto está mal.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—L-la verdad es que, cuando llegaste, creí que eras otra persona. Estuve practicando con él ayer. No sé muy bien cómo, pero la lección de baile y esta canción se volvió algo _nuestro_ , ¿sabes? Tengo la impresión de que, si no le espero, le estoy fallando.

— ¿Quedaste con él aquí? —cuestioné con amabilidad. Al parecer, el no mirarme le ayudaba a explicarse con más facilidad. Aun así, le estaba costando sincerarse conmigo y no quería complicárselo. Sobre todo, porque yo era el chico del que ella estaba hablando, aunque ella no lo supiera.

—No, pero fue una especie de promesa silenciosa —afirmó, avergonzada, logrando que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentara—. Probablemente sea una estupidez, pero confío en él. Aparecerá.

Me sorprendió la certeza de su voz. Su confianza. Como solía suceder cuando algo tocaba, de verdad, el corazón de Marinette, su nerviosismo había desaparecido para mostrar la entereza que guardaba en su interior. No pude evitar la sonrisa idiota que se acomodó en mis labios. Fue la máxima contención que logré. Estúpidamente, mi minino interior estaba pletórico de alegría. No sabía por qué razón, la seguridad y esperanza que Marinette depositaba en él lo tenía exultante de júbilo.

—Sé que es una estupidez, pero creo en mis corazonadas —se defendió, malinterpretando mi sonrisa y mi silencio.

—No, no tiene nada de estúpido —aclaré rápidamente—. Solo me pareció realmente encantadora tu manera de defenderle.

Marinette no dijo nada, pero se me quedó mirando con una curiosa mezcla entre extrañeza y timidez.

—En fin, creo que lo más adecuado es que me vaya. No creo que Chat Noir aparezca conmigo aquí.

—Sí, cla... Un momento, ¿¡cómo sabes que se trata de Chat Noir!? —interrogó Marinette, con las orejas enrojecidas cual manzanas. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, en un gesto instintivo y melodramático. Una vez más tuve que contener mis emociones en una sonrisa amable.

—Me confundiste con él cuando llegué —expliqué—. En fin, nos vemos mañana Marinette —me despedí, saliendo del aula.

—Claro, hasta mañana.

Mantuve un paso sereno hasta estar fuera de la vista de Marinette. Luego, me escondí en un lugar seguro para poder transformarme. Plagg me miró de muy mala manera, obstinado por utilizar sus poderes en "chiquillerías", pero me ayudó igualmente. Quizás porque percibió la fuerza de mis sentimientos a través de mi mirada.

Tenía un deseo frenético por encontrarme con Marinette. Era una sensación poderosa y extraña. Jamás me había sentido así. Probablemente se debía a que Marinette apreciaba a Chat Noir y lo respetaba, al igual que lo hacía con Adrien. Era amiga de ambos y los protegía como tales. Era sincera con ambos, apreciando los defectos y virtudes de cada uno. El que los aceptara a los dos implicaba reconocer al verdadero Adrien. Después de todo, el Adrien real, el que estaba escondido en el interior, era un nexo entre Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste. Eran las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Marinette, con sus palabras, me hacía sentir un reconocimiento hacia mí mismo que hacía mucho no sentía.

Como había hecho antes, trepé por el edificio hasta llegar al techo. Una vez allí, me obligué a respirar hondo. No podía aparecer alterado y sonrojado, me descubriría.

Con esfuerzo, logré serenarme. Entonces, me colgué por el tejado hasta colarme por la ventana de la clase. Marinette había vuelto a practicar. Aprovechando el tiempo, supongo. Sigilosamente, me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, adquiriendo una postura despreocupada.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperándome, princesa?

Marinette se giró en mi dirección, pero, esta vez, no se asustó. Se cruzó de brazos, observándome con la ceja enarcada.

— ¿Esperarte, gato travieso? —me preguntó con orgullo— Yo solo estaba practicando. Ni siquiera me había planteado si vendrías hoy o no.

Su respuesta me divirtió y me conmovió a partes iguales. Aunque sus palabras se parecían demasiado a los discursos de Chloé, sus orejas sonrojadas y su mirar nervioso la delataban. Además de la conversación de antes, por supuesto.

—Lo que usted diga, mi princesa, pero, ¿no quiere bailar?


End file.
